Last meeting
by Miss Kui Jeong sshi
Summary: ummary : disaat kita menikmati semua, namun tidak ada lagi harapan untuk meneruskan segalanya. "aku…mencintaimu hyuk"/"maafkan aku hae…"/"apa?"/"sudahlah…"


LAST MEETING

Main Pairing : haehyuk

Pairing : kyumin, onkey

Genre : angst, romance, genderswitch

Rate : T

Disclaimer : semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing. Tepai untuk cerita asli punya saya

Summary : disaat kita menikmati semua, namun tidak ada lagi harapan untuk meneruskan segalanya.

"aku…mencintaimu hyuk"/"maafkan aku hae…"/"apa?"/"sudahlah…"

Warning:OOC, typo's, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan. Semua dari **Donghae POV**

**BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA TETEP BOLEH BACA KOK**

**WALAUPUN NANTINYA TETEP DAPET CEKALAN**

**TAPI NGGAK PHA PHA**

**YANG PENTING MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR**

Let's enjoy~

Pagi ini sangat indah, seindah senyumnya dulu. Ne.. dulu, karena sekarang dia telah tiada lagi disisiku. Ani, bukan karena dia membenciku sehingga dia meninggalkanku. Keundae karena dia sangat mencintaiku. Ne, dia sangat mencintaiku. Kau tahu aku masih ingat moment pernikahan kami. Ne, saat itu….

FLASHBACK

TENG…. TENG…. TENG….

Bunyi dentangan lonceng terdengar indah di suasana pernikahan ini. Ea, aku yang sekarang berada di altar ini menunggu calon pengantin wanitaku.

"LEE DONGHAE apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami dari LEE HYUKJAE. Dalam susah maupun senang. Baik sehat maupun sakit. Saat kaya maupun miskin. Hingga hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pendeta

"saya bersedia." Jawabku tegas

"LEE HYUKJAE apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri dari LEE DONGHAE. Dalam susah maupun senang. Baik sehat maupun sakit. Saat kaya maupun miskin. Hingga hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pendeta pada wanita yang ada di sebelahku

"saya bersedia" kata wanita di sebelahku

"sekarang kalian kuberkati. Bagi pengantin silahkan mencium pasangan anda. Sebagai ikrar kalian telah bersatu."

Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya yang hanya dia respon dengan menutup mata. Dan kemudian..

CHU…..~

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Matahari telah tiba dari peraduannya menggantikan bulan yang menerangi malam tadi. Kemudian menembus jendela yang tertutupi tirai menuju langsung ke kamarku.

"ugh…"

Aku menggeliat di kasurku. Saat kubuka mataku, kulihat bidadariku sedang tertidur di sampingku. Bidadari yang telah menjadi milikku selamanya sejak semalam. Karena tak ingin membangunkannya, aku bergerak pelan agar ia tak merasakannya.

"ugh… hae… kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan sedikit berkedip kedip untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar dari sinar matahari yang menembus tirai.

"ne chagiya… aku sudah bangun. Bagaimana dengan malam pertamamu denganku?" tanyaku sedikit menggodanya yang membuat pipinya merona

"hae… kau menggodaku. Itu takkan mempan. Karena aku sudah kebal dengan gombalanmu itu." Katanya tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi rona merah yang semakin lama merambat ke telinganya.

"ternyata kau sudah kebal ne? keundae kenapa wajahmu semakin merah?" pertanyaan yang sebenernya adalah pernyataan dariku itu membuatnya tambah merona dan malah memukulku kecil

"hae… jangan menggodaku. Kalau kau masih menggodaku, aku ngambek…." Katanya sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya yang seksi (menurutku) itu.

"hahaha… ne… aku nggak akan menggodamu lagi. Keundae aku boleh melakukan ini kan?" kataku sambil menggelitiknya dengan jari-jariku.

"hahaha…. Hae geli…. Hae berhenti…. Hahahaha…." Katanya sambil ketawa

FLASHBACK END

Ye, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kenangan kenangan indah bersama. Masih sangat kuingat, karena selalu berputar di otakku. Bahkan saat satu minggu terakhir sebelum ulang tahunku. Ye, ulang tahunku yang ke 26 tahun. Dia memberikan kejutan padaku. Aku masih ingat saat itu…

FLASHBACK

"hae…. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana selama kau berada pada izin 'bekerja' padaku?" katanya dengan sedikit tajam padaku

"apa maksudmu chagi…. Aku nggak ngerti deh. Aku diluar memang benar-benar bekerja. Memang kenapa?" kataku lembut padanya

"lalu, ini photo apa? Dan yang ada di photo itu siapa dengan siapa?" katanya yang masih dengan nada marah dan matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang amat dalam

"hah…. Apa-apaan ini? Ini…. Kenapa …. Aku …. Apa yang terjadi?" kataku kaget dan gugup

"huh…. Ketahuan eoh?" katanya sekarang dengan nada sinis

"chagi…. Demi Tuhan, ini bukan aku. Aku bahkan tak pernah keluar dari ruanganku, hyuk. Kau harus percaya padaku hyukkie. Sumpah ini bukan aku. Dan darimana kau mendapatkan photo ini? Bahkan aku tak kenal dengan wanita ini."

"huh…. Mau mengelak kau. Kau tahu aku menunggummu dengan sabar dirumah hanya untuk mendapatkan kabar seperti ini! Kau tahu hae, aku sakit hae…. Aku sakit saat melihat photo ini." Katanya sedikit naik dan menangis.

"tapi.." kataku terpotong

"hae…. Kembalikan aku pada orangtua sekarang." Katanya dengan nada sedikit melemah namun dingin

"tapi chagiya…." Kataku kembali terpotong

"SEKARANG! Dan JANGAN PERNAH panggil aku CHAGIYA LAGI! Ingat itu hae!" katanya dengan membentak dena memberikan penekanan pada beberapa kata

Akhirnya, malam itu juga aku mengantarnya kerumah orangtuanya. Bahkan di dalam mobil pun dia hanya diam dan tak tak melihatku. Walaupun aku sudah memecah keheningan antara kita berdua, tapi tetap saja dia diam. Bahkan aku seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri tanpa ada tanggapan dari yang kuajak bicara. Saat sampai di depan rumahnya, dia baru mengucapkan..

"gamsahamnida, lee donghae-sshi." Katanya sambil menunduk

Lalu meninggalkanku dan masuk ke rumahnya. Saat dia hampir sampai di depan pintu masuk aku tiba-tiba melihat amplop berwarna biru dari tempat yang tadi ia duduki. Saat aku akan memanggilnya, ternyata dia telah memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu. Sehingga aku hanya bisa mengurungkan niatku untuk mengembalikannya. Namun saat aku melihat surat ini, aku jadi penasaran dengan isinya.

**To : LEE DONGHAE CHAGI**

Dia bahkan masih memanggilku chagi, tapi kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku baca dulu seluruhnya.

**Hai donghae chagi…. **

**Haha…. Padahal sebentar lagi kau akan ulang tahun chagi. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengecewakanku seperti ini. Aku padahal sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang indah untukmu. Namun kau malah berduaan dengan wanita lain. Padahal pernikahan kita saja belum genap satu tahun. Tapi kenapa kau menghianati cintaku chagi… kenapa? Apa karena aku sudah tak ada lagi artinya untukmu?**

Apa-apaan dia itu. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang seperti itu padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Ah teruskan lagi bacanya.

**Aku tahu, aku itu wanita yang menyusahkan. Bahkan kau saja sampai bosan padaku. Aku tahu dibalik senyum malaikatmu itu kau menyimpan sebuah kebosanan yang besar terhadapku. Aku memang termasuk wanita yang beruntung telah mendapatkanmu. Harusnya aku bersyukur mendapatkanmu. Bukannya malah mengecewakanmu seperti ini. Aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagimu. Selalu menyusahkanmu, selalu mambuatmu kesal, dan akhirnya kau yang akan mengalah padaku. Maafkan kelakuanku selama ini Lee Donghae.**

Apa yang dia katakan? Seolah olah malah dia yang salah. Tapi aku tak pernah melakukan apa yang ada di photo sialan tadi itu. Sudahlah… selesaikan dulu.

**Lee Donghae…. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku berharap kalau kau memang mencintaiku, BUKTIKAN PADAKU.**

**Sekian dariku sampai bertemu di pengadilan Lee Donghae. Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae**

**From your lovely wife : LEE HYUKJAE**

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Sudah lima hari ini hyukkie tak ada di rumah. Biasanya kalau di rumah dia selalu yang paling ramai. Tapi sekarang ingin melihat senyumnya saja sudah tak mungkin. Apalagi ingin dia tinggal di rumah ini. Jangan bermimpi Lee Donghae. Tiba-tiba aku teringat….

"yeoboseyo minnie noona."

"_yeoboseyo hae…. Ada apa malam-malam menghubungiku?"_

"minnie noona, bisakah besok saat makan siang kita bertemu di La Tulip Coffee shop. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"_memang kau mau membicarakan apa? Ah aku tahu, pasti tentang adikku kan. Mengakulah."_

"minnie noona…. Tolonglah aku noona, aku sudah nggak kuat lagi berpisah dengan hyukkie. Aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan menduakannya pun aku tak rela. Ayolah noona, kau pasti akan kesana kan?"

"_baiklah…. Aku akan kesana. Sudah dulu ne... kyunnie daritadi menekuk wajahnya karena kau menelpon waktu dia sedang…..MINNIE… ah sudah dulu hae. Jaljayo"_

"_ne….."_

_TUT TUT TUT TUT_

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Sekarang ini aku sedang perjalanan menuju ke café, pasti minnie noona sudah menunggu disana dengan evil hyung. Haha… ea kami memanggilnya evil hyung, sebenarnya nama pria yang dipanggil evil hyung itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ye, nama yang bagus dan wajah yang tampan adalah senjatanya. Walaupun dia dipanggil hyung tapi kelakuannya masih seperti magnae. Tapi ada saatnya dia bisa bersikap dewasa dan bijaksana, tapi itu tidak berlaku pada saat dia bersama noona. Dia akan bersikap manja pada Minnie-Nya. Ea begitulah persepsi nya tentang istrinya. Ah akhirnya sampai…. Segeralah ku lihat keseluruh bagian café, dan ah…. Itu dia…

"minnie noona.." panggilku saat sampai disana

"hae… ayo duduk"katanya dengan tersenyum

"heh…. Siapa yang menyuruh bertemu dan siapa yang menunggu?" katanya sarkastik walaupun wajahnya datar

"kyunnie…. Sudahlah…. Tak apa hae."katanya masih dengan tersenyum

"hyung, mianhae. Tadi aku banyak kerjaan jadi hampir lupa kalo aku punya janji" kataku dengan menggaruk gelakang tengkukku yang tak gatal

"MWO? Kau hampir lupa? Apa-apaan kau ini? Menyuruh istri-Ku kesini tapi malah lupa?" katanya marah

"Kyunnie…. Jangan marah-marah terus. Aku kan juga tak apa. Ea sudah, sebentar biar aku panggilkan waitress nya. Waitress….!"

"ye,annyeonghaseyo…. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda ingin memesan apa ye?" tanya waitress dengan sopan

"hae kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya minnie noona padaku

"aku ice coffee cream with cocho chips saja lah." Jawabku

"udah itu aja? Nggak mau pesen makan?" tanyanya dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan

"baiklah… kalo kyunnie mau nambah lagi nggak?" tanya nya manis pada kyu hyung

"hmmm…. Baiklah aku mau cake mocca dengan potongan strawberry diatasnya yang kecil. Kalau kau yeobo?"

"aku mau strawberry cake dengan potongan strawberry juga diatasnya."

"sudah itu saja?" tanyanya dengan bahasa formal

"ne" jawab minnie noona

"baiklah saya ulangi ice coffee cream with cocho chips satu, cake mocca dengan potongan strawberry diatasnya yang kecil satu dan strawberry cake dengan potongan strawberry satu. Baiklah ditunggu…." Katanya

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Setelah beberapa menit kami menunggu akhirnya datang juga pesanan kami.

"sillyehamnida, Ini pesanan nya. Dan ini bill nya, bisa langsung dibayarkan." Katanya

"hmmm…. Baiklah, ini." Kata kyu hyung sambil mengeluarkan kartu ATM nya.

"hyung, kenapa nggak pake credit card aja?" tanyaku bingung

"katanya, kalau pake kartu ATM lebih hemat." Jawab minnie noona

"ne, dan tak akan ada tagihan." Jawab kyu hyung. Huh dasar pelit, batinku

"gamsahamnida" kata waitress tadi dengan tersenyum

"ne, cheonman." Jawab kyu hyung cuek

"oh ea, katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami. Masalah apa?" tanya minnie noona

"oh ea… hampir lupa. Sebenarnya hyukkie sudah bisa melupakanku atau belum?" tanyaku mengawali

"cih…. Ternyata kau menyuruh kami kemari dan menunggumu lama hanya untuk itu." Kata kyu hyung menyindir

"kyunnie… bukan begitu hae, hyukkie malah sangat merindukanmu? Bahkan dia hampir tak ingin makan beberapa hari ini kalau bukan kyunnie yang memaksa?" katnya dengan nada sedih

"kyu hyung?" tanyaku bingung

"ne, aku. Dia makan harus kusuapi agar dia mau menelan semuanya dan tak menyisakan di piring. Memang kenapa?" kta dan tanyanya dengan wajah yang ikut sedih

"kenapa bisa kyu hyung yang menyuapinya? Kenapa bukan minnie noone? Bukannya yang paling dekat dengan hyukkie itu minnie noona, bukan kau hyung? Bahkan dia bisa menurut padamu dan melakukan apapun permintaan nya." Tanyaku dengan sedikit rasa bingung dan kacau

"ea, karena dia makan sambil maen game kesayanganku. Bahkan jika dia kalah, dia selalu membanting joystick ku hingga benar-benar pecah dengan sekali bantingan." Katanya dengan raut semakin sedih.

Dasar gamer gila. Hanya karena joysticknya dibanting saja sudah seperti kehilangan nyawa.

"bahkan hyukkie tidak jarang saat makan merusak boneka pink ku supaya dia mau makan. Aku sedih….huwe….." Katanya dengan menangis di pelukan suaminya

"apa? Bahkan hyukkie merusak barang pink mu? Padahal hyukkie sngat betah di kamarmu hanya untuk menikmati barang barang pink mu yang saat dilihat di pagi hari sangat indah." Kataku sambil mengingat perkataan hyukkie dan agak shock

"sebaiknya kau minta maaf padanya sebelum panggilan dari pengadilan pada kalian. Aku rasa hyukkie masih bisa memaafkanmu. Karena dia pasti selalu menangis saat melihat boneka monyet yang kau berikan waktu ulang tahun nya." Kata kyu hyung dengan sedikit rasa memohon padaku

"ne hae…. Hiks… Bahkan eomma sudah tidak dapat melakukan apapun, hiks… mengingat hyukkie yang semakin hari semakin hiks… menyiksa … Kumohon hae…. Hiks… Demi hyukkie. Hiks…. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Huwe…." Katanya dengan terisak dan kemudian menangis

"baiklah…. Aku nanti malam akan kesana…." Kataku terpotong

"jangan hae…. Tunggu sebentar hingga dia bisa pulih sedikit." Kata kyu hyung

"tak apa kyunnie…. Biarkan dia cepat bertemu dengan hyukkie. Kau tak kasihan dengan adikku? Dia sudah sangat terluka." Kata minnie noona mengharap

"tidak yoebo…. Kalau hyukkie langsung dipertemukan dengan hae, bisa bisa hyukkie malah tambah stress. Dan kemudian dia malah semakin menyiksa diri sendiri. Kau mengertikan?" kata kyu hyung sedikit memberi penjelasan pada minnie noona

"baiklah kyunnie uisanim…. Aku hanya keluarga dari pasien. Jadi aku hanya bisa menuruti perkataanmu." Kata minnie noona menyerah dengan nada kecewa

Ah… aku hampir lupa kalau kyuhyun hyung ini adalah dokter ahli kejiwaan. Pantas saja hyukkie bisa menurut padanya.

"baiklah kyu hyung, saat malam ulang tahun ku nanti aku akan kesana. Aku akan memberikan kejutan terindah untuknya. Gomawo.."

"ne… buatlah hyukkie sebahagia mungkin. Aku percayakan adik ipar tersayangku padamu. Jangan pernah kecewakan dia lagi."

"ne hyung, noona. Tenang biar aku yang menangani semua nya. Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. Masih ada ekerjaan yang menungguku di kantor. Gomawo untuk semuanya. Annyeong…" kataku seraya pamit kepada kakak iparku.

"ne…" katanya bersama dengan senyum bahagianya –misterius–

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

AUTHOR POV

Setelah kepergian hae, mereka berdua menyunggingkan seringaian yang mengerikan. Donghae tak mengetahuinya karena ia telah jauh dari tempat tersebut.

"yeobo…." Panggil kyuhyun pada istrinya sambil menyunggingkan seringaian

"ne kyunnie…." Kata sungmin pada suaminya yang tak kalah mengerikan saat mengeluarkan seringaiannya

"kita berhasil membuat donghae benar benar merasa bersalah sehingga meminta maaf pada hyukkie dan datang kerumah " kata kyuhyun

"ne kyunnie…. Padahal sudah jelas nanti bukan hyukkie yang mendapatkan kejutan, tapi donghae." Kata sungmin sambil menatap kyuhyun

"haha…. Kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi hae saat dia sampai di rumah. Akankah bersemangat seperti itu." Kata kyuhyun disertai tawa nistanya

"hahaha…. Ne kyunnie. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat ekspresinya. Sebaiknya aku menghubungi hyukkie dulu." Kata sungmin mengikuti jejak suaminya

"ea sudah hubungi dulu. Pasti dia akan senang dengan pekerjaan kita. "

AUTHOR POV END

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul…. Saya author baru di ffn ini. Saya ga tahu ff ini bagus atau jelek. Saya merasa belum pantas mengeluarkan ff ini di internet. Tapi mohon bantuan kalian.

Terima kasih yang sudah repot repot baca ff saya Ini. Jadi mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. Oh ea, yang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang saya bisa di add fb saya alamatnya : nuruldyah31 kalo nggak ketemu ya cari aja di : Qw ckha dya. Sekali lagi terima kasih

AKHIR KATA SAYA MINTA DI REVIEW EA.


End file.
